


A Peculiar Conversation

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: A Time Lord in Baker Street [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Lord!John, Time Lords, Time Travel, off-screen adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the Moriarty debacle, John turns up at a crime scene where Sherlock is. His appearance is a bit… odd. </p><p>Same series as 'An Ordinary Pocketwatch.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Conversation

**A Peculiar Conversation**

 

Sherlock had been in a rotten mood all morning, so it was a relief to everybody present when he stopped midway through his examination of the victim to pull his phone out of his pocket, his expression brightening.

Sherlock texted furiously for a moment, frowned down at his phone, and went back to examining the body in a far lighter mood.

Dr John Watson turned up at the scene ten minutes after, wearing what looked like a very chunky wristwatch, a purple lei, no shoes and an abashed expression.

“What the hell have you been doing?” Sergeant Donovan asked, staring along with the rest of Scotland Yard.

“Visiting with my biological parents,” John said in explanation, which everyone agreed later raised more questions than it answered.

“They’re aliens,” Sherlock supplied, still looking carefully at the corpse, although everyone could see the tiny delighted smile hovering about his mouth that had appeared the moment John had arrived.

“ _Sherlock!_ ” John hissed. He glanced around apologetically. “Sorry. His idea of a joke.”

Sherlock finally stood up and turned around, frowning as he looked at John.

“What happened to your shoes?” he demanded.

“Um. They got eaten.”

“ _Eaten?_ ” Sherlock repeated incredulously.

“I think so, yeah. It sort of oozed, it was hard to tell.”

The Yarders exchanged glances at this baffling statement.

“Your socks are pink,” Sherlock noted.

“Yeah, well, I had to borrow some off Father,” John said defensively. “And no, I don’t know why he wears pink socks. You’ve met him.”

Oddly enough, Sherlock seemed to accept this as an explanation. By now the onlookers all had some serious questions about John and his parents, although they weren’t sure that they wanted to actually ask.

“Can you at least explain the lei?” Lestrade asked, unable to help himself.

John looked pained.

“My parents decided to do this spontaneous commitment ceremony-thing. I got off lightly. My Father had to wear, this, sort of cape, made of flowers, it looked _awful_. Mother looked nice, though.” 

Sherlock snorted.

“You look ridiculous.”

John shrugged.

Sherlock turned back to the body and proceeded to explain exactly what had happened to the dead woman. He and John left immediately afterwards.

It didn’t stop everyone from speculating about John’s parents, though. Apparently he was weirder than they’d thought.

As the two friends walked away from the scene Sergeant Donovan thought she heard Sherlock ask, “how long have you been gone?” and John reply, “about six months, give or take.”

Sergeant Donovan never told anyone what she’d overheard. But sometimes she wondered.


End file.
